


A collection of poems

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Siblings, Boys In Love, Brothers, Dark, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter contains a poem. Mostly focused on Destiel and Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collection of poems

Give me your hand,

So we can reach the sky.

We can see the stars,

Afar and nearby.

And when we have returned,

To our peaceful place,

We will unite our souls,

Your sin and my grace.

 

And when there’s danger,

I’ll fight the world for you.

Just as you would do for me,

I would protect you too.

 

Just like when I descended to Hell,

And took you by the arm.

That was the day,

The day I decided to keep you from all harm.

 

I know it will be hard,

But I will be strong.

For I know you will be by my side,

No matter if I’m right or wrong.

 

Carry on, my beautiful hunter,

Wait and you will see.

Someday we will be done fighting,

And together we will be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters!


End file.
